It has long been common practice to provide miniature toy houses with one entire side of the house being open to give the child access to the rooms for play purposes. Also commonly provided are miniature toy furnishings that simulate realistic arrangements in full-sized houses. These toy houses are usually large to fit furniture and dolls that are easy for children to play with. Large doll houses are not desirable because they take up precious space in a child's room or storage area. Some doll houses are smaller to be more manageable but consequently the dolls and furnishings are also very small and can be dangerous for young children or they are also easily damaged and lost.